Holy Grail
This article is about the quest. For the item, see Holy grail. Details Walkthrough Starting *Speak to King Arthur and he will tell you about the Holy Grail, and tell you to ask Merlin about it. *Speak to Merlin who is on the second floor of Camelot Castle. He tells you to go talk with "Someone in Holy Island" and Sir Galahad. *Head west of McGrubor's Wood and speak to Galahad. Now he will mention a few things about the Holy Grail. *Now you are going to Entrana, so don't take any weapons or armour. Speak to the high priest of the church. He will say the Holy Grail is no longer here. Then a strange old crone will appear and say that Fisher King is in trouble. You will need to find 6 Mysterious statues around the world and go to where they point when you have a Magic whistle. Helping the Fisher King *Go back to Galahad and talk to him. You will receive the Holy table napkin. *Now head to the third floor of Draynor Manor and go into the southern room. You need to have the Holy table napkin with you, or you can't see the whistle respawn. Pick up two magic whistles. *Now get ready to fight. Have the magic whistle, Excalibur and weapon and armour with you. Possibly also some food. Head to where the 6 stone faces point, the northwest part of Brimhaven above the gold mine, where a tower is standing. Go under the tower and blow the whistle and you will be teleported to the Fisher King's Realm. *1 Black Knight Titan *2 Fisherman *3 Stairs to king *4 Stairs to Holy Grail *Now you need to get across a bridge to speak to the Fisher King. Black Knight Titan stands there and won't let you through without a match. The Titan can hit up to 15 so be prepared. If possible use Protect from Melee -prayer. Take him down to low life, and then 'wield Excalibur''' to finish him off. He is impossible to hit with range. If you don't use Excalibur for the final blow, then you must face him again. He doesn't move, so you can walk away at low health to eat without being damaged. If you happen to lose the battle and run away, when you come back he will still be damaged. *After you have killed the knight, cross the bridge and head to the fisherman by the river and talk to him. *Now head up the hill to the castle and take Grail bell. Ring it and you will be inside the castle. *Head upstairs and speak to the Fisher King. He is very sick and wishes to see his son once more. The son's name is Percival and he is a knight of the round table. Now blow your whistle again to be teleported out. Finding Percival *Head to Camelot and speak to King Arthur. Though he does not know where Percival is he gives you a Magic gold feather which points to gold boots Percival was wearing. *Blow on the feather and it will guide you towards Goblin Village. Go there now. *Once there, head into east house and open the sacks and you will find Sir Percival. Tell him his father wishes to see him. Percival doesn't know how to get to the castle so give him the second magic whistle. on table.]] *Head back to castle (you don't need to fight Black Knight Titan this time). Now head to where the Fisher King should have been, and you find Percival as a king, and the land restored. *Head back downstairs and go up the ladder on the other side of the castle and climb all the way up. Now you can take the Holy grail. Then blow your whistle. *Head back to King Arthur in Camelot and talk to him; Congratulations! quest complete. Reward *2 Quest Points *11,000 Prayer Experience *15,300 Defence Experience *Access to the Fisher Realm. *Ability to put King Arthur picture on the wall in Construction skill. See Also *King's Ransom Trivia *The Black Knight Titan was based off the Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Category:Quests